


Love you so bad, love it’s so mad

by eloha



Series: Vertigo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny bit, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Multi, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, my tags stray further to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Semi talks out of place after a mission gone slightly wrong, and Ushijima and Kuroo are there to make sure it doesn't happen again.





	Love you so bad, love it’s so mad

**Author's Note:**

> First off, y’all see I changed my display name???? Yes yes. I figure since I literally only write smut and filthy stuff I would go for something that suits me. 
> 
> Second off, this is extremely long because I’m going through depressing stuff so I’m taking my emotions out the only way that I know how. 
> 
> That’s all, this is terrible. Honestly. It really is. I hope you all are ready to descend into Hell with me.

Warm hands slap on cold tile, crimson mixing in with icy water. I let the pellets snap against my back, vexation and adrenaline mixing down the drain along with the remains of an unwanted soul. My hands curl into fist, teeth digging into my bottom lip until that familiar metallic taste hits the buds. 

Everything had been going smoothly, that is until Goshiki got too trigger happy and almost cost us one of our own, _me_ to be exact. I felt the sensation of the bullet, how it cut through the air, it had felt off somehow and in that split second of my hesitation when I whipped my head around that’s when it happened. That sharp gunmetal cutting through the space in front of me. I had thought it was an enemy until chocolate eyes wide with horror met my own. I had to stave that energy off, focus on the task at hand. 

I held just long enough for us to get back to headquarters, a useless little usb in tow, yet I’m sure it had a price on it that I couldn’t give the time of day to name off. A hand connecting with soft sun kissed skin as soon as we got out of debriefing. The lounge was eerily quiet, some eyes being diverted others intrigued with curiosity but mine were the only ones smoldering. 

I throw my head back in the water, shaking off the days thoughts and I finish rinsing off. It was no use pondering over now. The sound of the door closing greets me when I shut the water off. Hurried footsteps coming faster than what I can reach for and the bathroom door is thrown open before I can lock it. 

Ushijima stands in the doorway, blue jeans hugging him, his crisp white shirt peeks open at the top showing off his tan skin. And I hate him. I hate how he can always affect me this way, even with that fire shinning bright in those jade eyes. My heart skyrocketing and I wonder if he can hear it also. 

“You know Eita,” Ushijima starts and I already knew I fucked up but this just sealed it, “I personally entrusted you with this mission and _my_ team. Now I know I didn’t have to do that, you are well and truly gifted as is, I’m sure you could have did this alone, but you’re not diverse with groups as you should be.” 

He pauses, still standing in the doorway and I feel small. I feel like a minuscule spec of dust that just so happened to land on his shoulder. With him fully clothed standing a few feet away, and only a towel covering me. Our positions as clear as day in this moment. Ushijima starts walking towards me and I know better than to move back, I keep my ground no matter how much that gaze burns me. 

“So what gives you the right to raise your hand at a comrade?” I narrow my eyes up at him and open my mouth only to snap it shut when he grasps my arm and tugs me harshly against his chest. I ignore the growing arousal, how my naked body rubs against his rough clothing. “Choose your words carefully Eita.”

“What would you have expected I done?” It comes out just as sardonic as I hoped and that danger flashes in his eyes. A sarcastic chuckle pulls my eyes to the side of Ushijima and Kuroo is now standing in the spot Ushijima was just in. His arms crossed over his chest as he watches the scene in front of him. 

“I told you he wouldn’t have thought he did anything wrong.” Kuroo lilts. 

“That’s because I absolutely did _not_ do anything wrong. Goshiki is a trigger finger little runt that doesn’t know how to control himself,” I pull my arm out of Ushijima’s and I know I was only able to do so because he let me, and I glare up at him, “Had it not been for my gut I would have been shot dead by _your_ little rookie, Wakatoshi. If you don’t know how to put your little fanboy in his place then I will.”

I shouldn’t have said that. I know I shouldn’t have, just by seeing Kuroo shake his head and walk away as if he expected that is enough to let me know that. I let my anger get to me, and I spoke out of hand, but before I can utter that Ushijima pushes me into the room. His rough calloused hand on my neck as he guides me harshly to the bed tugging me down over his lap. His palm pushes into the small of back, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for it to be a reminder, my ass arching further into the air. His other hand grasps my chin, pulling me up uncomfortably until chocolate eyes meet searing jade ones. 

“That’s fucking funny coming from you Eita,” Ushijima grates, his hand leaving the small of my back to whip the scrap of towel away, “look at your ass already begging to be spanked. How could you put someone in their place when it seems you’ve forgotten yours.” He punctuates with a slap to my cheek, his hand falling away from my chin to hold me in place. 

The sting makes me eyes water, my bottom lip pulling into my mouth to muffle my cry. Another hit reins down on the other cheek, then twice more until the pain starts to morph into pleasure. The hits pushing me up and brushing my cock along Ushijima’s jean clad thighs. My moan makes him halt in his ministrations, hand grasping my asscheek firmly making me squeal. His hand pushes down further on my spine when I try to squirm away. 

“Stop squirming like a slut.” 

Tears well up in my eyes when he removes his hand, nails scraping along burning skin before cracking down again. I should be in pain, I should be thrashing around on his muscular thighs, nails digging into his calves trying to escape from his calloused touch. Yet my body is screaming for more, my ass pushing back into his touch. 

I shouldn’t be enjoying my punishment knowing that it could only lead to more, but Ushijima rarely gets angered. I have seen him claw and lacerate enemies, his teeth baring when someone dares to defy him. I have witnessed his anger in tenfold, yet nothing could prepare me for when it got pinned on me. All it took was a slip of my lip to have me over his knee within seconds, my ass scarlet and whipped raw. 

Dainty fingers slide under my chin, thumb resting inside of my mouth when Ushijima pulls another gasp from my throat. Kuroo’s eyes nearly drowning mine and I feel my heart stop yet skyrocket all at the same time. 

“Bratty little slut,” Kuroo tuts. “That was tough talk coming from you. Now look at you getting horny just by getting spanked.” Ushijima reins a hit down on each cheek after Kuroo’s words and I bite my lip, eyes closing to hide from mocking brown ones. A litany of moans rip out of me when Ushijima continues his slaps, Kuroo’s other hand coming up to gather under my eyelid. Finger swiping and smearing tears along my cheek. 

“Are you enjoying this dove?” _slap_ “I think you are,” _slap_ “you think you can come just like this? Just by getting spanked. You’re so fucking pretty like this, falling into submission. Your face flushed and crying, it makes me want to fucking _ruin_ you.”

“ _Tetsu_ ..” His name comes out as a broken sob, and his hand falls away. 

Ushijima hauls me up, fingers digging into the flesh in my arms as my knees clash against the ground. My cock is achingly hard, flushed an angry red and I hang my head in humiliation at how turned on I got from a punishment. I hear movement behind me, but I can’t bring myself to look up. Instead I keep my eyes downcast trying to labor my breathing until two pairs of bare feet walk into my line of vision. 

“Already hard from your punishment? Slut.” Ushijima’s retort makes me flush further in embarrassment but he doesn’t give me the satisfaction of hiding it. His hands grasps into my hair tugging my head back harshly until I’m looking up at the two very beings that I would do anything for. 

“Maybe I should have brought Goshiki in here-“

“And the rest of the team,” Kuroo adds. 

“That would have been amusing. Them seeing the stoic Eita, the Eita they wouldn’t dare talk back to, the Eita they’re all afraid of being pulled apart right now. Looking fucking wrecked just by getting his ass spanked.” 

“You would have loved it too, wouldn’t you dove?” Kuroo rasps squatting down to eye level with me. 

“Yes sir.” I whisper. 

Kuroo smirks smugly at me raising to full height and I feel my mouth water at their naked bodies. The sweat glittering on their chests, firm legs set in place in front of me, the way they look down on me as if they’re ready to _use_ me with their cocks jutting out. A whimper falls from my mouth and their eyes cloud over, a dark expression littering both of their faces and I lick my lips in anticipation, ready for whatever form of punishment they grant me. 

“You’re going to suck both of us off,” Ushijima informs. His hand coming up to stroke his cock, thumb swiping over the tip and it makes me ache. 

“This isn’t for your pleasure,” Kuroo rumbles, hit foot pushing against my cock. “You will not cum, if you do we’ll see to it that you won’t until we feel like it.” He lets the threat hang in the air and I bite my lip, nodding my head meekly up at them. 

I know they mean good on the warning. I decided to go against that better judgement a few months back, and I don’t want a repeat of that. I let my jaw slacken when they both move forward, Kuroo’s foot leaving my cock that still twitches pathetically. Ushijima curls his fingers into my hair as he pushes into my mouth. My palms fall flat on the ground, and I suck as much of him as I can. My tongue darting out to lick the underside of him as he moves into my mouth. I halt when he grunts in distaste and slaps my cheek lightly. 

“Stop sucking, keep your mouth open. I want you easy to use.” 

I whimper around him, keeping my mouth pliant as he brings his hand back around to my hair to keep my in place. His hips snap forward, and if it wasn’t for my gag reflex I would have choked by now, though I’m sure I still would have loved it. A few months ago Ushijima was still hesitant to fuck my mouth because of how big his cock is, no matter how many times I begged. Yet here he is now, ready to use me any way he sees fit, even going to so far as to slap my cheek and tell me so outright. 

“Fucking slut,” Kuroo spits, “letting him use you like this.” His cock rubs against my lips, there’s not enough room but that doesn’t stop himself from pushing in closely. 

I whine around Ushijima and turn desperate eyes to Kuroo. They probably thought this punishment out to a T before they acted on it, knowing just how much I love to be treated like a whore. How much I love being forced into submission, the only thing governing my mind is how I can make myself easy to use. 

And I fucking love it, _relish_ in it. 

The way Ushijima pulls out of my mouth only for Kuroo to thrust inside. His cock nudging into the back of my throat deliciously before he’s pulling out only for Ushijima to slide back in. My cock is leaking, tears clouding my eyes, spit and precum falling down to my chin. I would have loved this more if it had not been a punishment, if they were able to use me like this while I grind my dick against anything within reach. Not sobbing around them tucked nicely into my mouth, the taste of my orgasm slipping away from me just so I can be a good boy for them. 

“Doing so good Angel.” Ushijima praises, his hand gliding soothingly into my hair. A stark contrast to the way he fucks into my mouth. 

Kuroo bends down, my eyes following his as he leans into me. His tongue darting out to catch a stray tear. “Your mouth was made to be used dove,” He says appreciatively, fingers sliding in next to Ushijima’s cock, “Just look at how nicely you take us. I almost wish you weren’t such a _cockslut_.” Kuroo emphasizes by slapping my rigid member, and I cry out around them, more tears welling up in my eyes. “Just look at that, I bet your ass would be sucking us in right now.”

“Fucking sadist.” Ushijima growls above us. Kuroo hums, neither agreeing nor denying. His fingers leave my mouth as he stands back to his full height. 

Ushijima’s hips falter slightly when Kuroo grasps his hair slanting their lips together. It’s rough and dirty, Ushijima’s teeth showing as he nicks Kuroo’s bottom lip, followed by Kuroo licking into his mouth. They’re more sadistic than they usually are, not letting up with how they tease me today. If Ushijima wasn’t getting whatever pleasure he could out of my mouth I would have been begging them by now. 

Ushijima pulls out and I suck in air gleefully. My jaw feeling numb after being used, my whole body still tingling as wet smacking still ensues above me. I don’t give myself the pleasure in looking, knowing it will only make it that much harder on myself. Ushijima’s hand moves from out of my hair and Kuroo lets out a loud moan, and I whimper into the space surrounding me. 

“Raise your head up Eita.” Ushijima demands, and I bring my eyes to him not wanting to disobey him. 

“So eager to obey now, aren’t you?” Kuroo says with amusement. 

Both of their lips are shiny with spit, Kuroo’s throat red, the outline of Ushijima’s hand mark fading and I bite my lip. Jealousy roaring through my body knowing that I did this to myself. 

“What color are you Angel?” Ushijima says with a softness that wasn’t there before, his hand coming up to rub along my cheek. 

“‘M green daddy.” My throat is just as gravely as I figured it would be after having two dicks in my throat for so long. 

Kuroo taps my cheek after my reassurance and I know what to expect with the gleam in his eye. The way Ushijima moves out of the way for him, his hands sliding around his waist from behind. Kuroo’s touch is sickeningly sweet, a false facade before his thumb pries my mouth open. My mouth already drooling even before he stuffs his cock in. 

Kuroo grunts in satisfaction at how my body sags in complete submission, every nerve in my body screaming for him to use me the way he _loves_ to. The way he tugs my hair harshly as he fucks into my mouth with vigor, chasing after his orgasm. His head falls back on Ushijima’s shoulder as he kisses up his neck. Ushi’s fingers trailing up his body until he latches on to his nipple, pulling and tugging, Kuroo’s hips snapping into my mouth uncontrollably. 

I have to catch myself from grinding onto the floor, a litany of moans spilling from my throat at the torment, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Ushijima as he smiles down wickedly at me. Drool pools out of my mouth, I feel the cool air whistling on my chest making my own nipples pull taunt. 

“Are you about to come baby boy?” I hear Ushijima mumble to Kuroo, and he whines in return, my toes curling at the deep rumble. “I want you to come on his face, make him fucking _dirty_.”

“ _Oh fuck_ , yes daddy, okay.” 

My eyes roll to the back of my head when Kuroo stills in my throat, Ushijima’s hand clasping around his throat, and I try to keep my breathing labored. Choking on the little oxygen I can pull into my throat when he releases himself. My eyes slant open just in time to see Ushijima free his throat, Kuroo’s cock slapping down on my open lips jerking himself to release until warm spurts fly onto my cheek, forehead, I relish when the salty mixture lands on my tongue gulping it down with keenness. 

Kuroo falls slack, Ushijima lays him down on the bed gently and I wheeze. My head falling in between my arms, my throat feels rubbed raw in an amazing way. My tongue comes out to lick the cum dripping down my face. I feel used, my cock is aching. If I make it through this blowjob then this will be a new first, even though I can feel my self control slipping. 

Calloused fingers tilt my face back. Vivid olive eyes looking down on me with fondness, “you look like a whore.” Ushijima’s words a stark contradiction to the look he’s giving me. “Do you think you deserve to cum boy?” 

“Please. .” I whimper. 

“ _Tch_ ,” he slaps my cheek lightly, the cum making the noise sound dirtier than what it should, “Please what? Use your words, and clean this up.” He demands before stuffing his fingers in my mouth. 

I lick around the cum coated digits with enthusiasm, my eyes closing as I hum around them before he pulls them out. My eyes slant open to his, my body flustering at the smoldering look he’s giving me. 

“Please daddy.” 

“You should be illegal Eita.” Ushijima praises, and my body lights up at the remark. My mouth hangs open when he walks forward sliding into my wet heat. 

“Cum anytime you want to baby.” I moan in appreciation around him, my hand coming up to jerk myself off in quick motions only to halt when Ushijima stops. A quiet threat flashing in his eyes and I let out a wanton moan, my hand falling away. 

“Good boy. A slut like you knows how to come untouched.” My whimper comes out garbled when he thrusts into my mouth. 

It’s rare that Ushijima talks so much and so recklessly during sex, even if it is just a blowjob, and that alone had that burning feeling coming back to me in tenfold. That feeling increasing as he pushes further and further in my throat, his dick nudging deliciously inside of me. And now I realize what Kuroo was saying when he said he wishes I wasn’t such a cockslut, I wish I could take Ushijima’s and have tears streaming down my face. Feeling his fat cock gag me, feeling the drool slide down onto my chest. That thought alone sends me over the edge. 

Ushijima’s cock liberating me, and I whine out into the air. My voice coming out raspy and garbled yet my satisfied moans still echo around the room. My chest heaves as I suck down air, only for it to be shortly lived when Ushijima clasps my hair jarringly. My next breath choked off as his hard member slaps down on my tongue, warm spurts of cum coating my tongue and I hold it in my mouth knowing that’s what he wants. 

“So obedient when it comes to fucking,” Ushijima rasps after the tremors leave him and he stands above me as if he wasn’t just moaning out loud, “if only you knew when to keep your mouth shut without a cock in you. Tell me Eita, was your smart ass mouth worth it? You think I need to learn to put some rookie in their place? I would think anybody knows their place around me.” 

Ushijima crouches down to my height, the clear double meaning in his eyes. His cum still occupying my throat, tears escape the corner of my eyes and I shake my head at him. 

“Oh? No, nobody knows their place around me or no to Goshiki?” He tugs harshly on my hair, “Swallow and answer me Eita.”

I gulp down the liquid quickly, “No daddy,” I say on a choked off sob and he raises his eyebrow at me expectantly, “I shouldn’t have did what I did,” I admit swallowing my pride, “it was a mistake and I should have took it as such. I shouldn’t have s-said what I said.” 

“Shh, it’s okay Angel.” Ushijima consoles, his arms wrapping around me to haul me up. My emotions welling up until I’m shaking in his arms. 

“I w-was so scared, so so scared. I th-thought I was going to die, it was so close so close.” I sob into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, calm down Angel. I know.” Ushijima says softly. Hands coming down to sweep me in his arms. 

Kuroo leaves the bed only to be back within a few seconds, a warm washcloth wiping the dried up cum and tears from my face before cleaning me off. Ushijima holds me tight next to him, Kuroo joining us soon after, his arm wrapping tightly around my waist, head settled onto my shoulder. 

“It was our fault Eita, we shouldn’t have pushed you to do a mission you didn’t want to do. Next time take it out on us, poor Goshiki was trembling. I think he’s going to go off with his tail between his legs every time you come near him.” Kuroo jokes, his light mood lifting the tense air and we all laugh. 

“You will always come back to us,” it’s unnatural in this line of field, yet Ushijima says it in a rare moment of affection that usually never comes from him, “even if you don’t, we’ll find each other in the next life and life after. Our angel, our dove, we’ll always be together.”


End file.
